In the wake of Determination
by DraconianWarrior
Summary: Naruto is OC, he's progressing and has a new dream. sucky summary. ill change it later. possible harem


**AN!!!! Whats up everyone! this is my first story on first chapter is really fast and skips over alot of good stuff but don't worry, that will be replaced by flashbacks and such. I hope you all enjoy the story! I'll try to post something new every week or a week and a half. **

'blah' is thought

ALL CAPS MEANS YELLING

_'flashback'_

**'higher demons thinking' **

**"Higher demons talking"**

-------------------------------_Begin Story no jutsu----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was around 8:30 in the morning. There was a loud, noise. It was a buzzing noise. What was it!? "GRRRRAAAHHHH!!!" screamed Naruto as he clicked the off button on his alarm clock. He sat up straight, stretching his short arms and legs. He looked at the clock again. It read 8:32. '_What a nice time to wake up, even if I want 5 more hours. __I need to wake up early to go to the academy__. After all, it starts at 9:00',_and said blonde needed at least an hour to get ready to look anything less than decent. Wait………

"I was supposed to get up an hour and a half ago! My alarm clocks been going for 2 hours now and i just woke up!!?" Naruto jumped out of bed and rushed to his dresser he threw off his night gown and put his orange jumpsuit on faster than the blink of an eye. Said jumpsuit was way too big for him. So were his sandals. He rushed to his bathroom and straightened his hair the best he could. He was flying around the house doing normal things that he would've done if he got up earlier. He almost forgot to grab his brand new hitai-ate that he was rewarded with the night before. He then proceeded to step out of his door and lock it. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!" He then decided that when he got home that day he was going to adjust the volume of his alarm clock. 'Damn' Naruto thought. He forgot his instant ramen. He was going to be hungry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last day of the academy and he was getting his new Jounin sensei. It was exactly 9:15. Naruto was late. Iruka was in the middle of giving a lecture about how they should show their respect to their new senseis that would be arriving later. Naruto burst through the door. All eyes were on him. "Narutoooo", Iruka said oh so maliciously, "will you care to tell us why you're late? Hmmmmm?"

"Uhhh, sorry Iruka sensei! I was tired and all from last night." He replied giving his trademark grin. All the kids in the class perked up and were even more focused than before on the black eyed, blonde haired boy. "No problem Naruto, I'll excuse it this once." Iruka was smiling warmly remembering what happened last night when Naruto managed to create around 200 kage bunshins and could still stand. That was a feat even he couldn't do.

Naruto proceeded to his seat next to the brooding Sasuke. He hadn't even paid attention this whole time while the rest of the class were still whispering to each other trying futily to figure out what exactly was going on. He was just staring out of the window as usual. "Sasuke-teme why are you being such an ass!?" Sasuke turned his head slightly to see Naruto a little bit better. "Hmm? What was that, dobe?" Sasuke knew he was pushing Naruto's buttons, but he wasn't in the mood right now. Plus, Naruto was interrupting him in his ideas to kill his brother. That really ticked Naruto off. But Iruka was giving off an awesome killer intent that sent shivers down everyone's spine, including Sasuke. Naruto took this as a hint to sit down, unless he wanted to be punished in the most horrible ways imaginable.

Nara Shikamaru was curious. So were the other students. Even Sasuke was, even if he didn't show it. "Hey Naruto why are you here right now? This meetng is for passed and certified genin." Everyone was qiet so the boy could say his story.

"Heh, didn't you guys know? I got my headband last night for defeating a chuu--" Naruto almost forgot all about deception and acting weak. If he said he beat a chuunin single handedly then people would bug him how. He couldn't possibly tell them about his Kage Bunshin yet.. "Nah, nevermind, but maybe one day, I'll tell you Shikamaru..." The whole class sighed. They were so cose to learning how he became genin.

By then Iruka was finished giving his speech. Right after that there was a loud 'poof'' and there were alot people standing side by side, but three were left after teams 1-5 were established. One was a lady with black hair and red eyes around her mid 20's. There was also a man that was about 4 inches taller than her with spiky black hair smoking a cigarett. He put it out because he was in a teaching facility and it was the law. The last one was wearing green spandex and had a bowl shaped haircut. "Okay, now that the jouinin instructors are here I'll go ahead and start calling the teams." He proceeded with teams 1-6. Team six was made of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. He finally got to team 7. Naruto was becoming impatient. 'hopefully Iruka sensei will put me on the same team as Sakura-chan!' he was pulled from his train of thought when team seven was being called out. "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," At this Naruto was practically jumping for joy and happiness to be paired up with Sakura, when she was practically dying of disapointment on being on the dead-lasts team. But what she didnt kow was Naruto was faking it. On one of the only occassions that Naruto was paying attention during class Iruka was teaching about deception and if you act weak, the enemy will take you less seriously, resulting in you possibly winning. Naruto had been training nonstop almost everyday from then, and he was very skilled for his age. Iruka called the last name for team 7. "And Uchiha Sauke." Sakura was the one to take Naruto's old position now and he was literally steaming at being put on the stick-up-his-ass Sasuke's team. Most of the other girls in the class were looking at her with evil looks of jealousy while she beat them back with another look that said 'Back off bioches he's all mine!!!!'

Iruka called team 8 which consisted of Huuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 was Rock Lee, Huuga Neji, and Tenten. Team 6 was to go to Sarutobi Asuma, the man with the smokes. Team 8 was told to go to to Yuuih Kurenai, the red eyed lady, and team 9 was told to go with the weird eye browed spandex man, which was kind of scarry, he was yelling things along the lines of 'Youth!' and 'Springtime!' or something. After that, everyone left the room exept for team 7. "Meh, Iruka sensei, where's our instructor!?" yelled Naruto. Iruka looked at him, almost as if he had an amused look on his face. "Oh don't worry about him Naruto, you won't need to worry about him, he'll be here." and with that he 'poofed' away. Naruto made a point to learn the 'poof' jutsu.

--------------------_Scene change no jutsu_!-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A certain Hatake Kakashi, the soon to be team 7 genin teacher was standing in front of a training ground not too far from the academy. He was looking at a stone, a monument showing the deaths of the shinobi who died in service to the village of Konohagakure. He was talking to it. Or better yet, to someone whose name was engraved on it.

"Obito... ...I have a new team to instruct.Hopefully my first one. All of the other genin I've ever had before have failed my test. I wonder if these ones will pass.They have the last remaining Uchiha. Hehe, remember when Arashi sensei did the bell test with us? I'm surprized we even passed...we were so arrogent and stubborn back then. Obito..." He sat talking to that stone for about an hour and a half before he realized it was late and he should have met his students by now.

'Woops he thought, I need to think of an excuse when I get back.' he thought to himself as he made his way to the ninja academy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was bored. he was simply bored.he was thinking of going to sleep. He was wondering if he should just leave. rRight when he got up to leave there was a 'poof'. He knew what that was. "YOU!!!! YOU MAKE US WAIT THIS LONG AND YOU'RE USING THE POOF NO JUTSU!!!?? AT LEAST SAY SORRY OR SOMETHING!!" screamed Naruto, beating Sakura to the punch. There was even an annoyed look on sasuke's face, which wasn't too often shown, but he still kept his composure. 'How am I supposed to kill my br'--no, sasuke would not refer to him as his brother.- 'family's killer if i am held back by people like this guy!? and what's with the mask?!' thought sauke, not even showing it by his outer expression.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late I had to get a cat out of a tree." Kakashi gave the peace sign and all of team 7's sweat dropped. This man wasn't even slightly sorry that he was late, nor had he succumed to all of their killing intents together.(killing intent is the amount of chakra that you put into a stare or a feeling that others can feel and it causes mind numbing fear unless the other is used to that much or ha more killing intent. It doesn't necessarily mean the intent to kill.) He even made up some lame excuse. "Okay, I'll spare you guys the speech, meet me on the roof in 2 minutes and I'll explain everything." 'poof''

----------------_2 min. later_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the roof of the academy stood Hatake and his students. "Okay" said kakashi. Before we begin i would like you guys to introduce yourselves... you know, what you like, your name, your dislikes, your goals..." he paused. "Okay Pinky, you start."

So called 'Pinky' was a bit peeved at being called that but she let it go as she went. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like...", she looked at Sasuke and blushed "I dislike annoying people and my goals..." she looked at Sasuke again. And blushed...again. The chibi Kakashi inside of his head was sulking at having a fangirl onhis team. But he soon perked up as he rememberred he was probably going to fail them.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke didn't think that it was important to tell his name if the jounin acually knew it already. "I dont like many things. I dislike alot of things, my goal? To kill a certain man..."

**'Sasuke-kun is so cool!!!'** screamed inner Sakura, as her real self sat blushing slightly and looking at Sasuke every so often.

'Just as I thought, he wants to kill his brother Itachi for killing off his clan.' Kakashi was pulled from his musing when Naruto started.

"My name's Naruto and my likes are ramen, training, people who respect me, and a couple of other things. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, people who treat me badly, and my accursed alarm clock. My goal is to become the Hokage of Konoha some day and earn everyones respect!" Kakashi was thinking things along the lines that Naruto would possibly becoming a Hokage seeing what his lineage is. 'That reminds me...'

"You all will meet me tomorrow at 8:00 am and we'll begin the _real_ teast. Before any of you ask any questions, the genin exams were just the 1st test. There's another one that the instructors will give, to see if your'e even worthy of being called genin." Everyone understood. "You all are dismissed exept for Naruto." Sakura and Sasuke were a bit curious as to why he had to stay behind and they got to go but Sakura thought of it as an alone time with her dream boy and soon forgot about the blonde.

"Naruto you are coming with me to see the Hokage. He sees fit to tell you some important things about yourself that he wasn't supposed to untill you're older, so you're very lucky." Naruto was wondering what could the old man possibly say to him that he didn't already know.

----------------------------------_Time skip no justu_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage was furiously going through his paper-work. It was about 11 o clock and his hand was seriously tired. 'I'm getting to old for this' he thought.

Almost right after he thought that an orange wearing blonde burst through the door. A couple of Anbu 'poofed' in surrounding him. Sarutobi just waved them off and they left. "Yeah that's right! I told you he wanted me!" yelled Naruto. Kakashi walked throgh the door putting away his little orange book.

"Ahhhh, Kakashi, thank you for bringing Naruto here for me. I suppose you've already told him i have some very important things to tell him?" At this the silver hairn man nodded. "Good, thank you Kakashi. You may stay here for this information as well because you are his teacher, even if you haven't done the bell test yet." 'Bell test? What is ojii-san talking about?' Naruto wonderred. But his thoughts were soon replaced with an eagerness to learn what the 3rd was about to tell him.

"Naruto, what I am about to tell you is an S class secret okay? you cant tell anyone about it." Naruto's interests went through the roof.

"I promise I wont tell anyone Ojii-san!!" Sarutobi was smiling warmly. he had gone through alot of trouble with the council to be able to tell the boy of this before he was jounin. But he knew that when Naruto made a promise, he kept it.

"Okay... where should I start?

_----------------------------Scene change no jutsu------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It had been a very long day. It was now around 11 at night. Naruto was soo tired. He had just learned who his father and mother were. He learned his father was Kazama Arashi, the Fourth Hokage. His mother was Minato Uchiha. Him, an Uchiha. He could hardly believe it.Heck, he Inherited a new estate, his fathers, and his own jutsu library! The old man told him he could tell only the people he would trust with his life. He also learned that he was the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He now understood why the villagers hated him. But that realization turned to anger. Why couldn't the villagers see thast he was not the demon or he would be doing everything in his ability to kill everything in his path.

He decided to sleep on it. Yaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn. Naruto was more tired than he thought a couple of minutes ago. He sat down in his bed. Sarutobi told him he could probably communicate with him if he focussed chakra to his brain. He did just that and his body slumped into slumber while his mind was being plunged into the seal on his stomache.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto openned his eyes. it was dark in here, wherever he was. When his eyes came into focus he could see that he was in a sewer like area with drain pipes running in every direction. He stood up and followed a certain path that his instincts were telling him to go to. He reached a huge openning. There was a cage.A huge cage. On it had the kanji for 'seal' on it.There were a pair of red glowing eyes behind the bars. Now he rememberred where he was. He was most likely in the Kyuubi's chanber. His suspitions were confirmed when a demonic voice boomed throughout the room.

**"Hello boy, I see you've figured out how to come to me. Do you know who I am?" **asked Kyuubi, lacing a hint of killing intent into the question, which was really alot to a human. For a split second, Naruto felt mind numbing fear. But it was soon replaced with determination.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're the Kyuubi no kitsune and I'm you're vessel, blah blah. I'm here for a couple of things and seeing your situation you can't do a thing to me because you're locked up." This made Kyuubi laugh a laugh like it hadn't in a long time.

**"You have guts kit, I like that. Okay, tell me what you want from me."**

"I want you to train me and help me become hokage!". This amused Kyuubi. He wanted to be trained? Fine.

**"I'll make a deal with you kit, you give me a change of scenery in here to something more liveable and I'll train you. All you have to do is mold some chakra and thing of something that you think would be liveable."**

"Hmmmm, okay, deal. You don't seem very mean so I like you too Kyuubi. I don't know why alot of the villagers don't like you very much. even though you attacked us and made my father kill himself to stop you but i'm sure you have your reasons." At this Kuubi was happy. She wasn't really bad. She was misunderstood. She thought that if this boy became strong she would tell him why she attacked Konoha. and he could avenge it.

**"Hold on kit, let me go get into a form more suitable now." **it's voice boomed. The eyes dissapeared from view and about 2 minutes later it returned... and to Naruto's suprise, it was a she. "Y-yo-you're a girl!!??" Naruto was really taken aback. "Yes, whats wrong with me being a girl?" she asked, her voice no longer the all powerful one it once was. Naruto replied saying sorry and he thought that she would be a male. some stereotypical stuff huh?

They talked for hours it seemed.He concludd that he liked this kyubi lady and she did agree to teach him.

A strong look of concentration came across his face.he moulded chakra and thought about a design about 5 minutes after they were done talking.. The room turned pure wight and Naruto could see Kyuubi's whole body. It was frightening to say the least. But it seemed that it was still subdued by an invisable wall. Then, the room started to change into a big room about twice the size of his whole apartment. It morphed into a big room that looked like a college dorm, but it was alot bigger and had a huge T.V. and a kitchen. it had a door that lead to somewhere unknown to Kyuubi. Naruto panted,trying to catch his breath.

naruto waltzed right over to it and swung the door open. Kyuubi gasped. She had told him of her home before she was 'forced' to attack Konoha, she also told him she'd tell him about that when she was older. What really happened is that when the Akatsuki leader first went into action he used his mind control to use her and the other Biiju to cause chaos so he could weaken certain areas that werre becoming too advanced for his plans. But this... this was exactly what her home used to look like. Purple skies everywhere, green grass, and even the trees that bore the fruit of life. that when you eat it,you gain 1000 more years of life. Even though it was an illusion, you could feel everything. smell everything. Hear everything. There were even little animals running around. This boy, who had shown her kindness, even after she caused him pain, if not intentionally. HE accepted her even though the villagers used to beat him, and he was shunned. She made the rest of her life in this cell of guilt a million times better in the span of a couple of hours. She made it her **duty** to give this boy a better life. She looked into his memories of everything he'd ever learned in his life that could help her train him. It was alot, but she could teach him much more. "Now, Kuubi you are free to roam this house sized room and the outside which stretches about 20 acres in all directions. There are waterfalls, and all those nice happy things. You are not restricted to any of them! How about that?!" She was really happy. She smiled a genuine smile of true happiness.

She knew nothing of handseals and such but she just learned them because of Naruto. Now, she could properly help him.

"Naruto, I figured out that it takes 15 hours in here for 8 hours to pass in real time. so every time you go to sleep you can come in here and train, and the next day train some more. You need to learn as much as he could every day. You need skills, and smarts. I'll teach you smarts and highly advanced jutsu's in here while you work on physical stuff outside. When I searched into your memories," ... 'What? my memories?! She can see into those?!' he thought. "I realized that every time you dispell a kage bunshinyou gain all of it's knowledge. You knew that too but subconsiously, you never really thought about it or needed a use for the ability. Now you do, Tomorrow, you will summon 500 kage bunshins, and do an excersize that I will explain later. Once you get your estate and library you can use that privacy to your advantage." Kyuubi was smart. Naruto was really glad to have a teacher like her.

"Oh yeah, kit, your about to wake up. But you should drop the dobe act now. it be a good idea to start advancing fast. I can talk to you through your thoughts. Until now, I didn't really have a need to do it though. Oh yeah, 1 more thing. in a couple of weeks or so you are going to absorb alot of my chakra and it will change your appearance a bit. It happenes once you become 13, or a teenager, then slowly you will absorb all of my chakra until I have a little bit. Then, if you see fit, you can absorb the rest and kill me, or let me manifest and have as much chakra as you want me to. But I'm talkin about waaaaaaay in the future now. People will ask you questions about your changes, but we'll put those thoughts off till later. See you outside the seal!"

"Thanks alot, Kyuubi-chan." If it wasn't for Naruto flying away he would've seen the blush on her face. Noone had ever called her that since... a long time.

Just as she said, about 5 seconds after her long lecture ended he felt the same feeling of his stomache.flying to his chest.(raoller coaster feeling.)

------------------------------------_Scene change no jutsu!------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pitch black eyes flew open. Naruto sat up. He felt more refreshed then he had in a long time, and he had been mentally consuios for nearly 16 hours while his body was asleep. He looked over to the alarm clock. 8:00. The alarm hadn't even gone off yet. But Naruto hated the sound of clocks so he turned the alarm off anyway. 'We have a test today with Kakashi sensei. I wonder what it's about', thought Naruto.

**'It's probably to see if your good enough to be genin.'**

'Holy sh--... you scared me Kyuubi, I forgot about that whole talking to me through my mind thing. I see your back into your fox form?'

**"Yes well it's fun being a fox, I strike fear into peoples hearts in this form!"**

Kyuubi was about to laugh until Naruto interupted. 'OK Kyuubi, like you could, you know... being sealled in me and all..' This got the effect that naruto wanted almost instantly as naruto could feel the anger rizing in the kitsune. Too bad for her she could not do anything about it. 'Oh yeah, and kyuubi, I think you look much prettier as a **human.**' She was so going to get him back.

'I'd better get going to Kakashi's test. You said you'd help me right? So I'll be fine' he thought. He was wrong. She was going to humiliate him so bad. Even if she herself couldnt do it. But she had a few tricks up her sleeve. (so to speak)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY!!!! A/N!!! pretty stupid storyline so far! R and R if u feel the need and any Q and A's will be answerred in the ending of each fanfic, or if u wish for it to be private, tell me in the message. LATER!! PS. I probably won't update for a little while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
